Initiating a Conversation!!/As You Wish, Medaka!!
3rd Box: Initiating a Conversation!!/As You Wish, Medaka!! (余計な真似だよ！！/めだかさんの御心のままにっ！！, Yokei na Mane da yo!!/Medaka-san no Mikokoro no Mama ni!!) is the third episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Zenkichi is seen practicing in the Boxing Club. An upperclassman chastises him, telling him to put some gloves on before he hurts himself. Impressed with Zenkichi's skills, he wonders if Zenkichi would consider joining, but another member tells him that Zenkichi is a member of the Student Council, and that he will stay with Medaka even if everyone on the planet is gunning for him. At lunch the next day, Zenkichi works his way through the list of clubs he has visited, starting with the competitive fighting and moving on to competitive team sports games. When questioned by Hyūga why he would do such a thing, he replies that it is his policy to sweat five liters a day. Shiranui agrees with him, stating that it is her policy to drink five liters of ramen a day. Hyūga tells Zenkichi that he has earned himself a name as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. When Hyūga asks Shiranui if it was alright to let Zenkichi leave with such a scary person, Shiranui replies that it is fine, and that she is only an acquaintance of Zenkichi. Hyūga comments that while he is quite scary himself, Shiranui is definitely the worst of all of them. Shiranui then tells him that Kanoya was a former candidate to be president, but was beaten to a pulp by Medaka when he started using vicious methods to get votes. She notes that he probably has some plan for revenge, and is then to find that Zenkichi has not yet visited the Judo Club, despite claiming to have visited all of them. Kanoya tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka. When Zenkichi questions why he would tell the General Affairs Manager, Kanoya points out that Medaka is fully capable of running the Student Council by herself, and that Zenkichi is just getting dragged around. He surmises that Zenkichi is feeling irritated as well, and that he is visiting all the clubs to work of his stress. He then offers that Zenkichi join up with him, as he doesn't want to see an impressive guy like Zenkichi to go to waste. He tells Zenkichi that his forces will be having a meeting after school, and tells him to come if he is interested. After Kanoya leaves, Medaka shows herself, revealing that she heard everything. While Zenkichi expresses his worry, Medaka tells him that she never expected to be loved by the people; as long as she loves people, that is enough. She then tells him not to do anything, as stomping down rebellions is the king's job. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Medaka even loves her enemies, and that while she has a 98% approval rating, she only cares about the remaining 2%. He later comes to Kanoya's meeting. Kanoya is initially delighted when Zenkichi arrives, though his mood quickly sours when Zenkichi kicks over his weapon cache. Zenkichi tells Kanoya that he wants to be the person who protects the invincible Medaka. A confused and angry Kanoya attacks him, only to be defeated with a single kick. Zenkichi tells him he doesn't deserve to be reformed, and then takes out the rest of his gang. At the Judo Club, Nabeshima is sparring with Jounan. When she express her disappointment that the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is not coming, Jounan claims it must be because he is afraid, as their club did make it to nationals. Nabeshima chides him, reminding him that was only in singles matches. When she wonders why Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs, Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka is he. When Nabeshim asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. At the same time, Medaka holds a party in the Student Council room for her opponents, though she becomes annoyed when no one shows up (unaware that Zenkichi has already taken care of them). Isahaya is seen running with Ariake. Isahaya scolds her for taking too long to get changed, and if they don't hurry they will miss morning practice. Ariake apologizes, but questions why Isahaya waited for her, commenting that she has been a lot nicer to her lately. Isahaya insists she hasn't, and not paying attention, crashes into someone, though she is caught before either is hurt. An embarrassed Isahaya apologizes, to which the other party tells her to be more careful, as he would hate to see her get hurt. When Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as Kouki Akune, known as the prince of the Judo Club. After partially changing into a judo uniform, Medaka tells Zenkichi that they will be going to the Judo Club today. After Zenkich locks the door, closes the shades, and turns off the lights, he criticizes her for her lack of shame. She replies by asking how she can show off her body then, which only upsets Zenkichi more. She then tells him that they have received a request from Nabeshima, the Judo Club's captain, to help her pick a successor. At the club, they are greeted by Nabeshima and Akune, with the latter kneeling before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. Akune and Zenkichi aggressively greet each other, while an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka challenges all the members of the Judo Club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over. Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. The first to accept the challenge is Jounan, who charges forward, only to be defeated instantly by Medaka. Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct, and questions Zenkichi on what he thinks. When he replies he has always seen Medaka as a monster who can do everything, Nabeshima agrees with him, then flirtatiously says she finds Zenkichi, who can keep up with Medaka, much more interesting. Zenkichi replies he is just being dragged around, at which Akune loses his temper. He demands to take over Zenkichi's position, and Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. As Nabeshima flirts with Zenkichi, Medaka is seen looking annoyed. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #'Boxing Club Captain' #'Boxing Club Member' #Hansode Shiranui #Habataki Hyūga #'Hisshuu Kanoya' #Medaka Kurokami #Nekomi Nabeshima #'Betsuhei Jounan' #Kouki Akune #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Medaka's preparations for Kanoya and his cronies are for more extravagant than what she prepares in the manga. *In the anime, Akune sweeps Isahaya up in his arms when she runs into him. In the manga, he drops her unharmed on the ground. Category:Episodes